The Mysterious Blonde
by XxSiriusly ScotiaxX
Summary: A girl with no past, A boy with no future, well they just happen to be Sirius Black and a girl whos name i cant tell you yet. read it now or my butterknife of doom will be there while you sleep. mwahahaha! ha...ha... ok i'm done now. T for language, so fa
1. prologue

Hey, this isn't my first story but I deleted the other ones so unofficially this is my first story

Hey, this isn't my first story but I deleted the other ones so unofficially this is my first story. So any-who on with the story!!

DISCLAIMER: Ok seriously no offence but if I was J.K Rowling would I really be here at my computer at 4 am writing a story for fanfiction? No I would not, good day. P.s. I own the little girl, if you steal her my lawyers will be in touch.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A little blonde girl peeked in through the window, watching an argument take place. She looked no more than 5 years old as she stood on her tiptoes and cradled her stuffed bunny to her chest. She was very scrawny in a white ragged dress and she went barefoot.

'Sirius Orion Black! You listen to me when I am talking to you!' cried a very shrill female voice. The little girls' ears perked up at that and she lifted herself up farther so she could have a better view. Inside was a boy of 6 years with wavy black hair. The woman, obviously his mother, had a hold of his wrist. The girl saw him mumble something but was unable to hear it.

There was a resounding SMACK as his mothers hand came in contact with his face.

The boy tore his arm out of his mothers hand and ran to the door. The little girl, seeing this with wide eyes, quickly dropped down and… disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I think I should get an award for shortest chapter!! Anyway it was short because I wanted you to get a taste. Hmmmm, how did the girl disappear? Where is Sirius going? Why am **I **asking **YOU **these questions?? All very good questions and all will be answered… when you review.  (p.s. that smiley face creeps me out)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there my readers

A/N: Hello there my readers! I am back with a chapter for you. I am, unfortunately, in the hands of you readers and with out your reviews I am lacking in my life. So as you see I would be greatly in debt if you would give me your kind patronage in reviews. I would like to thank my reader who did comment, I owe them my life. I would like to thank Reaper-Maniac for their kind review. Ok, I should get on to the story before I bore you to death. Goodnight every body… or morning, or afternoon, or… I think you get the point.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Sirius ran as fast as he could away from his mother and that _house_, if it could be called that. He broke through the barricade of trees just around his favorite spot in the park. He looked around wildly, convinced he had heard something. His roving eyes finally landed on a little blonde girl who sat, eyes closed, on a swing humming to herself. After the initial shock Sirius calmed down enough to go sit down one end of a seesaw, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the girl. Growing up in a house like his taught him not to trust to many people.

The girls' eyes finally opened and she looked at Sirius with the most piercingly blue eyes he had ever seen. He shuddered, getting the feeling that his soul was laid out to view for the girl to see. She slowly got up off the swing and started over to Sirius. He tensed up, feeling unease at her approach. She calmly sat down on the other side of the seesaw and stared at Sirius. He squirmed, uncomfortable under her searching gaze.

Just as he was about to break the silence in the tense air, if only to get away from the strange girl, she opened her mouth and in a serene voice said, 'Hello'.

He finally got his nerves under control and was able to manage a feeble, 'Hey'.

That, it appeared, was enough to set her talkative part off. 'Well it's nice to finally meet you. What is your name? My name is Jade. I don't have a last name, do you have one?'

Sirius felt his jaw drop, amazed all that had come from the tiny girl all within 5 seconds. He was also surprised he had understood all of it. He quickly said 'Nice to meet you Jade. My name is Sirius. My last name is Black.'

Jade nodded her approval and Sirius felt as though he had just passed some sort of test.

'Let's play tag!' Jade called excitedly.

Sirius looked at her questioningly and asked 'What is tag?'

Jade looked at him like he had missed some important piece of information that meant either life or death. 'Well' she started to explain, 'you are it and you run around and try to catch me, if you do, I am it.'

'ok' Sirius drawled as he started to understand.

'Ready, set, GO!' Jade ran full speed away from Sirius. He ran after her, desperately trying to catch up. For a five year old she was amazingly fast.

They continued like this for about an hour, alternating between it, until Sirius finally looked up at the sky. They sky was almost black from the lateness of the time. He almost began to panic as he imagined what his punishment would be. Jade looked back and saw his face, and what she saw there stopped her in her tracks. She ran back to him and asked, tone full of concern, 'what's wrong Sirius?'

He looked over at her, and she could see the panic in his eyes as he said 'I have to go home, now'.

She nodded and looked over the trees, thinking about Sirius' safety at his home. She finally nodded, settling something with herself. She said 'I'll come with you'. He looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't let her see the things he had seen.

'No.'

She looked into his eyes and said 'Yes.'

What Sirius saw in her eyes was that nothing would change her decision. He finally nodded and as he started walking toward his house he heard her quiet footfalls next to him.

It took them about ten minutes to get back to his house, number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They walked to the door and Sirius turned back to see if she wanted to do it. She nodded stiffly, wearing a deadly serious face. (Sorry couldn't resist.)

He slowly held his breath as he opened the door and was met with the view of his enraged mother. His mother spotted Jade behind Sirius and she let out a low hiss.

Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black, took this time to make herself known. She peered around Mrs. Black and smirked down at the children. 'Look at this,' she sneered, 'only six and already bringing home.'

Jade, only five and not knowing what anything of that sort meant, just stared dreamily through the Black's doorway. Mrs. Black grabbed Sirius viciously by the arm and pulled him through the doorway. Unbeknownst to the Black's, Jade was snapped out of her reverie by the small squeak Sirius let escape. Her eyes fell upon Sirius being held violently by his mother who hissed 'How dare you bring a muggle into our house. Get her out; get her out now before I kill her!'

Jade, though normally a very calm person, could not stand to see her new, one and only friend being hurt like this. She let out an earsplitting shriek that caused Mrs. Black to let go of Sirius so she could cover her ears. Sirius also covered his ears, though he couldn't hear the sound as well as the others for some reason. Mrs. Black screamed in anguish as some of her fine china splintered and started shattering. Bellatrix came over and managed to cover Jade's mouth without sustaining permanent ear damage.

Jade struggled against her captor but was no match for the older and stronger girl. She finally gave up and just stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. 'You brat' Bellatrix hissed, 'prepare to die!' Jade's eyes widened when she heard the word die. She struggled some more, but her attempts were futile. Bellatrix dragged her towards the back of the house as Sirius struggled against his mothers renewed grip. Jade found herself angry at the people for being mean, it was like fire flowing through her veins.

Then suddenly, Bellatrix…

A/N: Oh I'm evil I know but to find out what happens to Bellatrix you have to… review!! No reviews no story. Also I want you to guess what happens. Is it A) Bellatrix turns into a man B) Bellatrix freezes solid C) Bellatrix grows an elephant trunk or D) Bellatrix disappears. Whoever gets it right gets a cookie and a nice gift basket. You know you wanna review!! So go press that purplish- grayish button!! YAY!! Anyway have a great whatever-time-it-is!!


End file.
